Eddy
Eddy is one of the three protagonists in Ed, Edd n Eddy and the self-appointed ambitious leader of the Eds. Appearance Eddy wears a yellow polo shirt with a purple collar/sleeve hems and a vertical red stripe on the right side. He also wears light blue pants like most of the other characters, as well as a wallet chain and plain red shoes. During the fall and winter he wears a dark yellow jacket which resembles his usual shirt. Sometimes he wears his other jacket which is yellow and has a purple horizontal stripe. He has a "closet of dreams" full of extra clothes, and has worn many different party shirts and other outfits for specific scams. Personality Eddy is often selfish, and mostly works for his own interests, sometimes even neglecting his friends. Because he is frequently overambitious, deceiving, loud, and power-hungry, his peers often socially reject him. Kevin describes him as being "desperate" on more than one occasion, as Eddy is indeed starved for social acceptance and he is irritated by the fact that his rival Kevin is the most popular kid, whereas he is not even as popular as Plank. Eddy has also displayed cowardly behavior on more than one occasion, where saves his own hide (or get free jawbreakers) rather than help his friends. Despite his horrible treatment, he shows that he does care about them and really cherishes their friendship. Although they were some episodes who showed these trait (like in "A Fistful Of Ed" or "Momma's Little Ed"), the most prominent one is in the movie, which matches with his character development: He saved Ed from an angry Rolf in the car chase, cried for an apology to Edd by admitting his faults, and smiles when Edd comforts him after showing remorse from his actions in the end of the movie. Though these traits might seem to be definitive parts of his character on their own, they can also be easily explained. Many of his negative traits come from his brother, who (according to Eddy) also conned people, although much more successfully. His brother was accepted into society easily, and Eddy was respected because he was with him. After he left, Eddy decided to follow in his footsteps, but failed miserably in the process. His brother was popular because his scams and pranks worked, while Eddy's backfired and ended in him and his friends getting pummeled and walking away empty handed. Eddy's brother was someone who people wanted to be around, because he was fun and popular (despite in his only appearance seeming to be a ruthless bully). History Eddy has always resided in the Cul-De-Sac in Peach Creek. Eddy began scamming at a young age, and his first known scam is "Bottomwess Ed," which was done at or around the time Edd moved to the Cul-de-Sac. During most of his lifetime he has always been friends with the taller and less intelligent Ed and the brainy Double D, despite a few clashes. Eddy has yearn to be popular and get an endless supply of jawbreakers even if that means breaking the law or harming the children of the Cul-De-Sac. By Big Picture Show eddy redeems himself by being truthful for once and admitting his mistakes, eventually finding popularity among the children of Peach Creek. Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Greedy Characters Category:Children Category:Teenagers Category:Selfish Characters Category:Ed,Edd N Eddy Characters Category:Characters that have crossed over Category:Billy and Mandy Characters Category:Tricksters Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:Short Characters Category:Scam Artists Category:Hot Headed Category:Cowards Category:Redeemed Characters Category:Criminals Category:Male Category:Liars Category:Envious Category:Fortune Hunters Category:Leaders Category:Characters with siblings Category:Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Characters